empirerisinggamefandomcom-20200214-history
Empire Rising Guide: FAQs About The Character
> Empire Rising is a new strategy game launched by Ndoors. If you just start playing this game, then there may be something confuses you while chooing a character. Here is the FAQs about the character of this game we collected from Officical Forum, hope it can do some help to you. 1. How can I change Avatar? Avatar is one of the nice features of this game, and only in Empire Rising has this feature of letting the players to upload pictures that they wanted to be their avatar. In the beginning upon registration and starting of the game you will be given a default avatar which you have the chance to change it once without the expense of any penny. You just need to do the following: #Click the default avatar, a new window will be opened it was your profile. #At the bottom part you will see a button EDIT, you will see a window containing your default name, default city name and default avatar besides those information you will see again a EDIT button. #In case you wanted a personalized avatar then you should click the button UPLOAD. #After that a window will be opened which will you see a browse button, click the browse and select your preferred avatar. #Also you need to resize the picture in case it was really big, a demonstration of size will be seen in the right side of that window for uploading avatar. #After successfully change the information’s it will be automatically displayed. In case you again wanted to change your Lords name or Castellan name you will need an Item which is Disguising Card that can be bought in the item mall. 2. How can I change Castellan Name? When you started playing Empire Rising the system will give you default Castellan Name in which you will be able to change. You just need to do the following: #Click the default castellan name or Lords name, a new window will be opened it was your profile. #At the bottom part you will see a button EDIT, you will see a window containing your default name, default city name and default avatar besides those information you will see again a EDIT button. #After successfully change the information’s it will be automatically displayed. In case you again wanted to change your Lords name or Castellan name you will need an Item which is Renaming Card that can be bought in the item mall. 3. How can I change Town Name? When you started playing Empire Rising the system will give you default Town Name in which you will be able to change. You just need to do the following: #Click the default castellan name or Lords name, a new window will be opened it was your profile. #At the bottom part you will see a button EDIT, you will see a window containing your default Lord’s name, default city name and default avatar besides those information you will see again a EDIT button. #After successfully change the information’s it will be automatically displayed. Note: you can change your town name as many times as you can, just makes sure that your town name is unique. 4. How long will Basic Immunity last? Once you have registered and started playing Empire Rising you will be automatically given a newbie’s protection for 3 days, with this protection you will not be able to be harm by neighboring bandits and other elements surrounding your town, by this protection you can established your Empire by simply creating you buildings, collecting resources and performing quest. 5. How to obtain a title? Title is one of the function of the game in which it will give you identification of what have your Empire status, the Victorious the Empire is the Higher the title will be acquired. The city value is increased once your town is being upgraded and your generals victories on the battle. More FAQs About The Empire Rising Character